The Colors of Mistletoe
by blackstar822
Summary: The tracker laughed. Oh how Mirage loved that laugh. Then Hound did something that completely caught the spy by surprise. He kissed him. Hound/Mirage.


**Tis the Christmas season and I've got a story for y'all. **

**Pairing: Mirage/Hound. And a mention of Jazz/Prowl**

**Rating: T, FWP (Fluff without plot)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You're under Mistletoe!"

Once again the familiar phrase rang in Mirage's audios. However, this time, it was directed at him and the one he loved.

Dreading the sight of the white and green plant above him, the spy slowly looked up.

There it was, taunting him. The Twin Terrors had been the ones to start this. Sideswipe had heard about the human holiday "Christmas" from Spike, and coerced half the crew into decorating.

Mirage didn't know how long he stared at the plant hanging innocently above him but the clearing of a vocalizer called his attention to the mech in front of him.

Hound chuckled at his friend. "It's not going to magically disappear, Mirage."

The blue and white spy stuttered. "I, uh…"

The tracker laughed. Oh how Mirage loved that laugh. Then Hound did something that completely caught the spy by surprise.

He kissed him.

Mirage almost melted. He did, in fact, do the equivalent of a human blush, mutter something under his breath, and flee, turning on his invisibility as he ran.

Hound, for his part, stood, shocked as his best friend ran from him. He never thought Mirage would react in such a way.

" You'd better go after him." A voice interrupted his musings. The green tracker turned around to see Smokescreen looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah. Thanks Smokey!" Hound smiled and followed his friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Mirage ran, the scene under the mistletoe replayed in his processor.

He had said it. He wasn't sure if Hound had heard it, but he said it.

"Mirage, where are you?" Hound's voice sounded panicked. It was also very close.

Mirage turned his invisibility back on and crept away. He couldn't go to his quarters. Hound would search there. Instead, he went to the unofficial base counselor: Jazz. Jazz would listen to his plight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jazz wasn't there, but Mirage could wait.

The spy sighed. Hound was his best friend. Mirage didn't want to ruin their friendship because he had more than friendly feelings for the tracker.

If Mirage lost Hound, who would understand him? Nearly half the base believed he was a traitor.

Mirage didn't think he could stand it if Hound hated him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jazz opened his office door and sighed. Tonight would be anther rechargeless night. (I just made that word up. O.o) When he sat down, he was greeted with the sight of Mirage silently watching him.

"Frag! Primus Mirage, ya scared meh."

"Sorry Jazz. I just need to talk to you." Mirage murmured.

"Bout what?"

"Hound. I really do like him but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Hound is my best friend, I don't want to lose him over this."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Its obvious Hound loves ya. It's the way he looks at ya, talks about ya, everything about him screams that he's in love. Even the most oblivious Autobots notice. They don't know who, but they know he's in love."

"Is it really that obvious? I thought…"

Jazz interrupted him. "Ya thought he wouldn't like ya back. I thought that about Prowl. Look how that turned out. He loves ya, trust meh."

Mirage knew Jazz was right. As he was about to say something in response, someone knocked on Jazz's office door.

"Jazz, sir. May I speak with you?" Hound's voice identified the visitor.

Quickly, Mirage turned on his invisibility and got out of his seat.

Jazz watched him do this and then called Hound in.

Once the green mech was seated, Jazz leaned back in his chair, focusing on his visitor.

"What can I do for ya?"

"Ah, well… I'm looking for Mirage. We, um… had an encounter of sorts under some mistletoe and he ran off." The tracker was obviously feeling guilty.

Jazz looked at the datapad in his hand. "Do ya love him? Mirage, I mean."

Hound looked serious. "Jazz. I love him like you love Prowl. That is why I must know if you have seen him. We need to talk."

Jazz looked at the spot he knew Mirage to be hiding. "He talked with meh, but then he left for his room." He stood up and walked to the door, opening it. Mirage slipped past. He had heard what he needed to.

Jazz continued. "Ya going? I've got a report I need to give to turn into Optimus."

Hound grinned. "Thanks Jazz!"

Jazz sighed. "Those two are nearly as bad as we were Prowl. Everybody knew except us. They'll make a cute couple."

Prowl emerged from the shadows and hugged his mate from behind. "True. It's about time. They were made for each other."

Jazz leaned back into his mate's embrace. "Love ya, Prowl."

The tactician smiled. "I love you too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hound walked into Mirage's quarters to find his friend on his berth.

"Raj? Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I just wanted…"

Mirage interrupted him then. "No Hound. I'm sorry. I just ran because I didn't want… because I was afraid."

Hound sat down on the berth next to him. "Afraid of what?"

"I… I was afraid you wouldn't love me."

Before Mirage could say anything else, Hound moved closer and kissed him.

Mirage leaned into the kiss as Hound was cautious. Mirage had run before.

The green mech broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to Mirage's.

"I love you too, Mirage. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Hound."


End file.
